phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Crack Children: OC quiz
1)Choose 5 couples you ship: HEHEHEH OH MAN. THIS SHALL BE INTERESTING. Couple 1: SavalixMarrz Couple 2: CaligulaxVale Couple 3: CaiusxClodia Couple 4: MarcelloxRose Couple 5: GallagherxWilton. Wanted to Add ArmaxOlwin...but Arma is dead so YEAH THAT SUCKS. 2) Now, create children for them. Create at least one for each couple, but create no more children than 10 all together. Be sure to specify age: So...pretty much 2 for each? Okay 1: Twalivi, Female, 15, Savali and Marrz (If this is also a name or a word, I shall punch myself) 2: Nero, Male, 13, Caligula and Vale 3: Calpernia, Female, 18, Caius and Clodia 4: Ethan, Male, 10, Marcello and Rose 5: Lyndon, Male, 14, Gallagher and Wilton 6: Veraz, Female, 15 (TWINS YEAH!), Savali and Marrz 7: Decius, Male, 18, Caligula and Vale 8: Cyprus, Male, 16, Caius and Clodia 9: Lilly, Female, 5, Marcello and Rose 10: Basil, Male, 17, Gallagher and Wilton OK, here goes: 3) 5(Lyndon)'s mother has a heart attack, how do 7(Decius) and 2(Nero) react? Gallagher: ...Wait am I the moth-*dies* Lyndon: *GASP* MOM! Decius: OH DEAR, The poor demon has passed out...or is he dead? AGH WE NEED TO GET HELP! Nero: *laughing like a maniac* Lyndon: *crying* My mom died! All bad things happen to Gallagher apparently. 4) 10(Basil) falls in love with 8(Cyprus). How will their parents take this? Basil: Guys...I'm gay *holds Cyprus's hand* Cyprus: *blushes and hides his face* Caius: WHA-MY SON IS GAY? Oh...I'm so ashamed. *wacked by Clodia* Clodia: There is nothing wrong with that. In fact I'm glad we won't have grandkids. Having kids is already enough. Cyprus: *smiles* Thanks mom. Caius: *grumbles* this is horrible. Gallagher: Oh? How cute *purrs* you make a lovely couple. Wilton: You know I always thought you would be a ladies’ man. Eh oh well, whatever. Gallagher: *hugs the couple* Caius: Can I just die now? 5) 1(Twalivi), 2(Nero), and 5(Lyndon) go to a concert but don't come back. What is 9(Lilly)'s initial reaction? Lilly is already out probably. She's only 5. Twalivi: WOOO THAT WAS FUN! Nero: HAHAH sure was! Lyndon: Hahah...oh crap guys it's way past midnight. Twalivi: WHAT? Nero: So? Lyndon: OUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL US. 6) 8(Cyprus) wins an award. What for? For being incredibly good with puppets. I don't know! 7) 3(Calpernia) is having a birthday party. Where will they go? Who will they invite? What will they do, and for how long? She probably takes more after her dad so I have to imagine she'd go to a pub or something with a few friends and get plastered or something. 8) Couple 4(Marcello and Rose) catch their child/children watching a porn movie. What do they do? ...Was that even invented in the 19th century? Probably. ANYWHO. Marcello: GAH KIDS! Rose: *pulls the kids away* Marcello: What are you thinking?! Ethan: ...I'm so confused! Lilly: *not even paying attention. Claude: HEY does that mean I'm an uncle? Me: Yep. Claude: HAH I'M AN UNCLE AT 10! 9) 2(Nero) brings home a pet. What is it? A dead dog. Yeah, see, it's not even living. Nero probably found it in the alley way. 10) Do 2(Nero)'s parents approve of the pet? If not, what do they do about it? Caligula: ...It's dead. Nero: So? Caligula: Don't you mouth off! Nero: Whatever I'm keeping it. Caligula: *growls* No you’re not you little brat! *accidently rips the dogs head off* Both: ... 11) Mid terms are coming up for 7(Decius) and everyone else in their age group. What do they do? Decius: So...what does he have to know? Calpernia: Well...good question. Decius: I thought you were the smart one in your family. Calpernia: PSSH NO. That's my brother, and he's even younger than me. Decius: We're screwed aren't we? Calpernia: Yeeep. 12) The school is on fire. How does 9(Lilly) react? Lilly would be crying and lost. Better hope she's immune to fire like her dad. 13) If 5(Lyndon) had to date 1(Twalivi), 7(Decius), or 10(Basil), who would they pick? ...Twalivi because I've already decided that Basil likes Cyprus. Decius is WAY too old for him anyway. 14) 6(Veraz)'s parents are having a divorce. What does 6(Veraz) do? What do their friends do? Veraz: ....*cries* She'll miss Marrz. 15) 3(Calpernia)'s parents are hosting the annual family reunion on the same night as their favorite band's last concert in the country. Which do they go to? Calpernia: Screw it, I can't get myself to places. I'm 18, it's not like they can just keep controlling me. 16) 8(Cyprus) gets lost in the woods. Who comes to their rescue? (parents don't count.) Basil...because I support the second question way too much. 17) 4(Ethan)'s family died in a fire. Who do they move in with 8(Cyprus)'s family or 7(Decius)'s family? Why? Ethan: YOU LIE! My dad was a demon. There is no way he could have died in a fire! Cyprus: Ummm...I don't think my parents would really be that supporting. Dad did like Marcello, but hated the fact he loved Rose. He might not like you. Decius: AWWW YOU POOR DEAR *snuggles* don’t worry I'll make sure your safe. Mom would love you. 18) When 9(Lilly) grows up, they marry 2(Nero). What do their parents do? Lilly: heheh *snuggles Nero's arm* Nero: Yeeeah see? Evil guys always get the sexy bitches! Caligula: I'm so ashamed to call you my son. You're nothing like me! Vale: *giggles* I beg to differ. Cheer up Caligula, it's not that bad. Caligula: *groans* Marcello: Eheh...please don't hurt my daughter. Rose: Well...hopefully she'll be happy. 19) 7(Decius) is a contestant on American Idol. Can they manage to pull out a decent song? Decius? OH HELL YEAH. If you can't tell, he's a lot like his mother. I imagine his mother would have at least been decent at singing. 20) 1(Twalivi) is off their medication. What happens? ...Shit goes down I guess. 21) 9(Lilly) and 5(Lyndon) are drunk out of their skulls and one of them passes out. Who is it, and what does their comrade do? Lilly: I don't feel so good *passes out*. Lyndon: Hah...light weight. *pulls out some markers and starts drawing all over her face*. 22) Zombies invade the town. Who is first to die? Basil, HE TAKES AFTER HIS MOTHER'S BAD LUCK HURR. 23) 3(Calpernia), 7(Decius), 9(Lilly), and 5(Lyndon) are all in an elevator when it breaks down. The bell won't work, and no one knows where they are. They have 12 hours of oxygen. What do they do? Calpernia: Oh crap GUYS! Lilly: *starts crying* Decius: Ummm UMM. DAD HELP! Lyndon: *bangs on the door* LET US OUT. They'd so be screwed. 24) 6(Veraz) gets a chance to swim with sharks. Do they do it? Veraz...Probably. I don't know, she could be scared of water like her father. But she might find sharks fascinating. Who knows? 25) 9(Lilly) writes a goth poem. Is it even half decent? ...A 5 year old kid writing a gothic poem? Yeah no. 26) Couple 2(Caligula and Vale) goes out for their anniversary. What does their child/children do while their gone? Nero: LET'S GET SOME GUYS OVER HERE! Decius: No, dad said no people. Nero: Are you really going to listen to that old stiff? Decius: Yes. Nero: Pssh wuss *goes for the door but is tackled by Decius* Decius: Dad said no. Nero: AGH GET OFF OF ME YOU ASS! 27) Can 10(Basil) draw? ...I find this slightly ironic (Dorian Gray HURR HURR). HELL YEAH HE CAN. 28) Couples 1(Savali and Marrz) and 3(Caius and Clodia) broke up, then the mom in couple 3(Clodia) and the dad in couple 1(Savali) get married. Explain the situation. ...I DON'T EVEN WANT TO. Marrz: I now hate you. Clodia: Yeah yeah whatever you weirdo. 29) 4(Ethan) and 9(Lilly) get married and have a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Who is the boy most like? Who do they look like most? LDSNKSDMSDOKMSO NO. Firstly she's going to marry Nero. Secondly THEY'RE SIBLINGS. THAT'S A NO GO MAN! 30) 6(Veraz) and 7(Decius) star in a sitcom. What is it called? Role Reversal. I have to imagine Veraz is much more of a man than Decius will ever be. Decius: HEY! Just because I’m caring, it doesn't make me any less of a guy! 31) Couple 4(Marcello and Rose) want to buy their eldest child something for their 18th birthday. What does their child receive? Ethan?...Shoot I don't know. Probably a bag of salt to see if he's more demon or human. 32) On Halloween, what does 5(Lyndon) do? PARTY. Nah, he'd probably be like his dad and just stay in and not care. 33) 7(Decius), 1(Twalivi), 6(Veraz), and 8(Cyprus) go dancing. What happens? Twalivi probably gets plastered. Veraz...tries to avoid the guys as much as possible. Decius is the only one that would be dancing. And Cyprus is probably doing the same Veraz is doing. 34) 2(Nero) must bake 7(Decius) a birthday cake, but it goes horribly wrong. How does 7(Decius) react? Decius: ...You almost burnt the house down. Nero: Heh indeed I almost did. Decius: You can't even make tea without screwing it up, what makes you think you can make a cake? Nero: Jeez I was just trying to be nice you dick! Decius: Yeah well, you fail at it. Just be a moron for the rest of your life okay? Nero: Why you little! And then they fight...and Nero loses horribly. 35) The quiz is over. What happens after the kids leave for collage? Who do you tag to take this quiz next? THE WORLD ENDS I DON'T KNOW. I TAG NO ONE. Category:Quizzes